


Papa Cloud

by Xenobia



Series: "The mighty have fallen" universe [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenobia/pseuds/Xenobia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows "The mighty have fallen".  While out on delivery, Cloud finds an orphaned chocobo chick and he brings it home for care...much to Sephiroth's displeasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papa Cloud

* * *

**_*Disclaimer:  The world that this story is set in and all characters therein belong to Square-Enix.  This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit exercise of creativity and entertainment for people (like me) who can’t get enough of this world and the characters.*_ **

* * *

 

            Sephiroth crouched on the roof of the house he shared with Cloud and frowned at the corroded shingles he’d found.  Lately they’d sprung a leak in the roof of the attic when it rained, so while his lover was away delivering a package, he’d decided to climb up and seek the source.  He spread his fingers out and pressed down on the shingles with his left hand, feeling it give a bit.  Spring had come, bringing seasonal storms with it.  As welcome as the warmer weather was, the rain was going to cause structural and financial damage eventually.

 

            _~Brilliant.  I suppose I should get down and find out if there’s a place in town that supplies home repair, otherwise this spot is only going to get worse until it collapses.~_

            With a sigh, the silver warrior rose carefully to his feet and started to turn back to the window leading into the attic.  He paused and cocked his head when he heard a distant rumble.  He nearly mistook it for thunder but it only grew louder and it didn’t fade.  Familiar by now with the sound of Fenrir’s engine, Sephiroth turned to face the sound and allowed himself a rare, faint smile as he scanned the road winding out of Kalm and spotted a motorcycle approaching in the distance.  He could make out Cloud’s downy mass of golden hair as the blonde fighter drove his bike into town.  He was approaching fast but he slowed down when he reached the streets, honking a couple of times in warning to let any pedestrians know he was approaching.

 

            Sephiroth watched his lover drive up to the house and changed his mind about leaving the roof through the attic window.  The drop to the ground wasn’t very far—at least, not for someone like him.  He made his way over to the other side of the roof, above the driveway.

 

* * *

            Cloud pulled up and secured Fenrir’s kickstand before dismounting.  He started toward the garage door but suddenly a tall form dropped silently before him from above.  The blonde backpedaled and automatically started reaching for his weapon, forgetting that it was sheathed in his bike.  When he recognized his lover’s handsome, ethereal features and flowing silver hair, he relaxed and put a hand over his heart to keep it from breaking through his ribcage.

 

            “Gah, I hate it when you do that!” Cloud gasped.

 

            Sephiroth smirked at him.  The man was like a cat in the delight he took in pouncing on Cloud.  “Do what?  I don’t recall ever having jumped off the roof to greet you before—this was my maiden voyage.  Welcome home, Cloud.”

 

            Still tingling from the scare he’d been given, Cloud didn’t resist as the taller man pulled his goggles off of his face and put his arms around him.  “You know what I mean—the pouncing!  You’re gonna put me in an early grave one of these days,” he mumbled against the firm, silken lips that pressed against his.  It was kind of funny that Sephiroth was so reserved about displaying affection for him in most public settings, but didn’t seem to mind kissing him outside their house, where anyone could pass by and see.

 

            Cloud put his arms around the taller man’s waist and returned the kiss, unable to hold onto his anger.  Sephiroth’s lips were like a euphoric drug, making the rest of the world seem to fade away until only he existed to the blonde.  It had always been like this—Sephiroth’s kisses had a way of making Cloud stupid with pleasure and desire.  His hands moved from around the blonde’s hips to the back, sliding low over his blue-jean clad bottom to cup it.

 

            “You must have really missed me,” Cloud murmured against his companion’s mouth as he felt him squeeze his rear end. 

 

            “It’s been two days, Cloud.”  Sephiroth’s tongue emerged and stroked back and forth over the blonde’s lips, coaxing them to part for him.  Since recovering from the medications that Hojo had him on which deadened his libido, Sephiroth had become practically insatiable with his desires.  Cloud certainly didn’t mind but earlier on in the relationship, he’d resigned himself to the possibility of never having a normal sexual relationship with the man.  Sephiroth’s passion still overwhelmed him at times.

 

            Sephiroth broke the kiss and purred; “Why don’t you pull Fenrir into the garage, so that we can get out of the public eye and I can give you a proper welcome home?”

 

            He grinned at the dazed look on his smaller companion’s fair face as Cloud’s kiss-swollen lips parted to respond.  The blonde’s reactions to his kisses and touches were always gratifying to Sephiroth.  He might be the one to initiate sex more often these days but Strife was always putty in his hands when he did.

 

            “Waark!”

 

            Sephiroth’s smug grin vanished at the sound, confusion bleeding into his features.  For a brief instant he thought his lover made the odd, soft call but then he realized it was coming from the bike.  His slit-pupiled gaze shifted to Fenrir and his eyes narrowed as he spotted a blue-feathered crown poking out of an open compartment in the rear.  A dark gray beak made an appearance, followed by a pair of beady avian eyes.

 

            “Cloud.”

 

            “Uh, yeah?”

 

            “What is that?” Sephiroth gestured at the bike.

 

            “Um, it’s a baby river chocobo.  I found him wandering the roads yesterday.”  Cloud glanced over his shoulder at the peeking animal then looked up at Sephiroth sheepishly.

 

            “I see.  So, you just decided to take him?”  Sephiroth was looking down at him sternly.

 

            “I had to,” Cloud defended, lowering his voice to a whisper, “his mother was lying dead on the side of the road.  He’s an orphan!”

 

            Sephiroth reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, feeling a headache starting.  _~Strife, that soft heart of yours is going to cause me no end of trouble. Haven’t you and Tifa done enough orphan rescues as it is?~_

            Aloud, he said; “And what exactly do you intend to do with the bird?  He’s a wild animal and he belongs at a sanctuary or at the very least a proper farm, not in our home.”

 

            Cloud shrugged.  “He’s too small to go to the chocobo farm right now.  It’s breeding season and their chick pens are full.  I was thinking I could take care of him until summer comes around and they’ve sold off this year’s crèche and have room for him.”

 

            Sephiroth sighed.  “Cloud, do you have any idea how much those things shit?”

 

            Cloud’s lips thinned with irritation and he crossed his arms over his chest.  “I happen to know a lot about chocobos, thank you very much.  I’ve bred them myself before, in fact.  They’re smarter than you think—we can lay newspaper down in the spare room until I can build a shelter for him in the back yard.”

 

            “The spare room,” Sephiroth echoed.  “We have a fairly new bed in there and I’m sure it wasn’t a cheap investment.  What do you propose to do about that?”

 

            “Not a problem,” Insisted the blonde, “I’ll just move the bed into the garage while he stays with us.”

 

            Sephiroth groaned inwardly.  “Why not just keep the bird in the garage instead?”

 

            The chocobo chirped and Sephiroth looked at it and muttered, “Quiet, you.  I’m having a conversation with your benefactor.” 

 

            The animal quieted, blinking at him as if it understood every word he said.  Sephiroth pinched his lips and looked at Cloud again as the blonde spoke.

 

            “Because he might knock Fenrir over on top of himself or something and I have to come and go all the time.  The engine would spook him and he might get out while I’m leaving or coming in.”  The blonde looked over his shoulder and smiled at the bird.  “Besides, the little fellow needs a lot of attention and affection.  Chocobos are social and he needs company to grow up well-rounded.”

 

            Sephiroth rolled his eyes.  “So you’re telling me that you want to give this bird free run of the house?  Do you realize how much damage he’ll do to the furniture when he gets bigger—let alone the process of training him to go to the bathroom in the room your designating for him?”

 

            “Stop acting like someone’s mother,” Cloud snapped, drawing an incredulous look from the taller man.  “I’ll handle it and if he does damage anything, it’ll come out of my money.  Just give it a chance, okay?”

 

            Seeing the stony glare he was getting, the blonde winced and softened his tone.  “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean what I said.  I just can’t leave him on his own and I don’t trust that so called ‘sanctuary’ in the mountains.  I’ve heard they let people hunt the chocobos for sport there.  Can’t you just let me try this, please?”

 

            Sephiroth wavered and looked at the animal, which was looking right back at him with bright, innocent eyes.  He looked at Cloud, who was also staring up at him with hopeful sapphire eyes that were just as innocent.

 

            “Damn,” Sephiroth grumbled, shaking his silver head.  “Very well, Strife.  I’ll agree with this on the condition that you clean up his messes and replace anything he destroys.  I also expect you to find a way to keep him quiet at night when we’re trying to sleep and don’t expect me to mother him for you when you’re away on delivery.  You can call your friend Tifa to come over and baby him if you like—I’m not a nursemaid.”

 

            “It’s a deal,” Cloud said without hesitation, his face lighting up with relief.  “I’ll bring him into the house now, if you don’t mind parking Fenrir in the garage for me.”

 

            “Fine,” Sephiroth replied sourly.  It was hard to remain irritated with the blonde as he watched him gently scoop the baby chocobo out of the compartment and carry him to the house, whispering softly to keep him calm.  With another shake of his head, Sephiroth opened the garage and prepared to pull Fenrir in.

 

* * *

 

            Cloud named their new guest “Blue”.  It wasn’t a very creative name but it was simple and easy to remember.  The blonde went to work immediately and Sephiroth almost considered leaving him to do all of it as penance, but he didn’t want him to hurt himself trying to carry the deconstructed bed and mattresses to the garage, so he at least helped with that.  The bird followed Cloud with faithful curiosity but thankfully, he didn’t get underfoot.  When they finished putting the bed in the garage, Cloud took the stack of newspapers waiting to be recycled out of the garage and spread them over the hardwood floor of the small bedroom.  He then made a makeshift “nest” for Blue out of old towels, until he could go to the pet store and buy some hay. 

 

            Sephiroth was thankful that the only carpets in the house were the rug he’d bought for the living room, the bath mat and the runner he’d laid down in the hallway.  He’d bought them so that Cloud wouldn’t have to worry about his bare feet being assaulted by the cold floor in the mornings.  Frankly it would have been easier for Cloud to make use of his house slippers but the blonde had a habit of forgetting to put them on before leaving the bedroom in the mornings.

 

            “I’ll be right back,” Cloud said as he put a bowl of water down in the kitchen.  His adopted chocobo dipped his beak in and warbled happily as he tilted his head back to swallow.  “I’ve got to buy some feed and hay for him.”

 

            “Wait,” Sephiroth demanded, remembering the roof.  “I’ve found the source of our leak and we’ll either need to try and replace the shingles ourselves or find someone to pay to do it.”

 

            “Not a problem,” answered the blonde, “I can pick up some shingles right across the street from the pet store.  We can probably fix the roof ourselves if the damage isn’t too bad.”

 

            Sephiroth eyed the bird and frowned, uncomfortable with the thought of being left alone with him.  He had nothing against chocobos but he’d never cared for a chick before.  “Maybe you should stay here with your new pet while I get the supplies,” he suggested.

 

            Cloud gave him an expectant look.  “Do you know what sort of feed to get for him?  There’s also a difference between bedding hay and Lucerne hay, and he’ll need some good greens and nuts to round out his protein.”

 

            Sephiroth stared at his lover, overwhelmed by the complicated list of supplies.  He’d thought the animal just needed some standard birdseed and hay.  Cloud was smirking at him, clearly enjoying turning the tables on him and being the one with all the knowledge for a change.  “Fine,” Sephiroth sighed.  “You clearly know more about raising chocobos than I do.  I’ll watch the bird but if he starts to crap somewhere and I pick him up to take him into his room, he’d better not peck me.  I’ll roast him if he does.”

 

            “Oh, really?” Cloud said lightly.  He knelt down before Blue and looked up at Sephiroth as he murmured to the animal; “Don’t worry boy, he’s not as mean as he acts.  Still, be good while I’m gone, okay?”

 

            Blue cocked his head and chirped, inspiring a smile on the blonde’s lips.  Cloud reached out and patted his head before straightening up and looking back at his lover.  “There, see?  He’s promised to behave.”

 

            Sephiroth rolled his eyes.

 

* * *

 

            Sephiroth checked the clock over the mantle for the fifth time since Cloud left.  It had been close to two hours now and afternoon was beginning to give way to evening.  He would normally be working out by now, followed by a quick shower and dinner.  He was, however, afraid to leave the chick alone.  He’d already herded Blue into the spare room once when the animal started to scratch the floor warningly—thankfully Sephiroth’s instincts had been correct and the chocobo selected a corner of the room and did his business.  Grudgingly, the silver warrior admitted that Cloud was right about chocobo intelligence—he’d expected Blue to look at him dumbly and pee or poop somewhere in the hall instead of going on the newspaper.

 

            With a sigh, Sephiroth sat on the couch and used the remote to turn the TV on.  He heard a scratching sound and leaned over, looking to the right where it was coming from.  Seeing Blue trying to sharpen his beak on the side of the sofa, the swordsman stood up and clapped his hands sharply.

 

            “No!  Bad chocobo!”

 

            The animal gave a start and looked up at him, cringing.

 

            “The couch is for sitting, not for chewing,” Sephiroth explained.  “Does someone want to end up as the main course at dinner tonight?”

 

            “Waark?” Replied Blue, cocking his head curiously.

 

            “’Waark’ indeed,” Sephiroth huffed, sitting back down.  “Damned bird,” he muttered.  He surfed through the channels without any real interest in watching anything.  After a few moments, he saw the chick approach him from the corner of his eye.  He glanced at Blue sidelong and saw that he was staring at him, cocking his head from one side to the other as if studying him. 

 

            “What?” He grumbled.  “I have nothing for you.  Cloud is your meal ticket, not me.”

 

            “Kweh?  Wark?” The chocobo replied.

 

            “No,” Sephiroth answered firmly.  “You’re asking the wrong person.  If you think I’m going to eat something and stick my finger down my throat for you, you’re sadly mistaken.  You’ll survive until he returns.”

 

            The little chocobo seemed to sigh in disappointment and Sephiroth turned his attention back to the television.  He felt something rest on his knee and the soft brush of feathers against the outside of his hand.  He looked down to find the chick resting his chin on his knee, looking up at him with soulful, dark eyes.  Sephiroth stared at the animal and it just stared back, unperturbed.  With a heavy sigh of annoyance, the swordsman lifted his hand and stroked the crest of feathers rising on the crown of Blue’s head.

 

            “You miss your mother,” Sephiroth whispered with certainty.  He was sure that if chocobos were capable of crying, Blue would be doing so now.  “I…understand.”  He didn’t chastise the bird for seeking his attention and he didn’t try to push him away.  Unused to giving comfort, he petted the chick’s head slowly and carefully, watching the black eyes drift shut.  After a few minutes, the bird was dozing with his head resting on Sephiroth’s knee.

 

* * *

            That was how Cloud found them when he returned.  The blond paused in the foyer with raised eyebrows, dropping the bag of hay he carried lightly on the floor.  Sephiroth was looking at Blue with a mixture of annoyance and grudging sympathy and it made Cloud’s heart swell.

 

            “Is he asleep?” Cloud whispered.

 

            Blue’s head went up at the sound and turned to regard him.  Cloud smiled.  “Sorry boy, I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

 

            Blue chirped and started to go to him, prompting Cloud to shut the garage door in a hurry.  “The rest is on Fenrir,” he explained to Sephiroth as he picked the chocobo up and cuddled him.  “I’ll bring it in after I’ve put some hay down for him.”

 

            “I’ll bring the rest in,” Sephiroth offered softly as he stood up.  He ignored Cloud’s surprised look as he walked past him.  “Just get his bedding ready and I’ll set the rest of the bird supplies in the kitchen.”

 

            Cloud watched him go to the garage door, wondering what made his attitude change enough to offer to help.  He understood his lover’s aversion to getting attached to anything or anyone so he hadn’t judged him when he stated that he wanted as little to do with the chocobo as possible. 

 

            “Think I’ll ever understand him, Blue?” Cloud whispered.  The chick’s only response was to turn his graceful neck and groom his feathers.  With a grin and a shake of his head, the blonde shifted his feathered friend so that he could hold him with one arm and grab the hay with the other.  He carried the chick into the spare room and set him down, then opened the bag of hay and arranged a pile of it over the towels, doing his best to make a nice, warm nest.  Blue immediately settled into it and cooed in an appreciative way, prompting another smile from Cloud.

 

            Satisfied that the animal was settled in, Cloud went to the kitchen to fetch the water bowl.  Sephiroth was already there and Cloud was again surprised to find his lover already setting the small feeding trough he’d bought on the counter.

 

            “I don’t know how much seed or how many greens or nuts he’s supposed to get,” Sephiroth explained, “so I’ve just left all of that here on the floor for you to put together.”

 

            “Thanks,” Cloud said warily.  “Can I ask what happened to make you decide to help out?”

 

            Sephiroth shrugged.  “I’m not completely void of emotion, Strife.  I…suppose I feel some level of sympathy for the animal, having never grown up with a mother myself.  Don’t expect me to start smothering him with love, though.  He’s a bird—he’ll get over it much more quickly than a human being would.”

 

            Cloud smiled softly as he listened to his lover try to downplay his small acts of kindness toward Blue.  “I promise I won’t go telling everyone about your kindness,” he said teasingly, crossing the space between them to kiss the frowning lips.  “Your reputation as a cold bastard can stay safe.”

 

            “You owe me something special,” Sephiroth leered.  “I expect to see this ass in those cutoffs I like, tonight.”  He put his arms around the blonde and gave said ass a squeeze.

 

            “It’s a deal,” Cloud said, tilting his head back to place a kiss on the taller man’s throat.  It was tempting to unbutton Sephiroth’s brown shirt further to expose more of his chest, but he couldn’t afford the distraction until he finished feeding Blue.  “So, what do we want for dinner?”

 

            Sephiroth was hard-put not to make a sexual innuendo in response to the question.  He was already in a state of arousal from the brief exchange of flirtation and he’d already wanted to throw Cloud on the bed and go to town on him the minute he arrived back from his delivery.  “I thought some stir fry would be good.  There’s thawed chick in the refrigerator and fresh vegetables in the crisper.  The only question is, would you prefer rice or noodles?”

 

            “Hmm, noodles I think,” Cloud answered thoughtfully as he used a scooper to pour a portion of seed into the trough.  Sephiroth watched with mild interest as the blonde opened the bag of Sylkis greens, sprinkled a handful into the trough and combed his fingers through the mixture to blend it.  He had a bag of red apples as well and he cut one in half and placed it in with the rest.

 

            “I can tell already, that bird is going to be spoiled rotten,” Sephiroth remarked dryly.

 

            Cloud shrugged.  “No more than a kid would be spoiled by a balanced diet.”

 

            Sephiroth smiled covertly as he watched the blonde take the trough into the spare room.  He almost pitied the women their loss in Strife, because by all evidence, he would have made an excellent father.  He could only hope that Cloud never brought an orphaned child home.  Sephiroth shuddered at the thought.

 

* * *

            After dinner, Cloud played with Blue and gently corrected him when he misbehaved.  Sephiroth was honestly surprised by how at the end of the day, the chocobo knew to go to his designated room to relieve himself.  Cloud smugly said he told him so when Sephiroth failed to hide his relief.

 

            Sephiroth shrugged.  “Can you really blame me for worrying over it?”

 

            “No,” Cloud admitted, “But even if it took me a couple of days to get him housebroken, all of the floors are wood and stone except the rugs.  It’d be easy to clean up the messes.”

 

            “Hmm, and who would be left cleaning up these messes on the days you’re out on delivery, I wonder?” Sephiroth countered dryly.

 

            “Hey, you could always drop toilet paper on top of them and wait for me to come home.  I wouldn’t mind cleaning it up.”

 

            Sephiroth raised his eyebrows and Cloud laughed.  “Okay, I know you wouldn’t be able to stand leaving piss and shit all over the house.  Point taken.”

 

            “Don’t you have something you need to change into?” Sephiroth reminded him, his voice a silken caress as his serpentine eyes scanned the blonde’s body.

 

            Cloud smirked and looked at his wristwatch.  “It’s only a little after seven.  I thought you wanted me to put that on when we went to bed?”

 

            “What good would that do me?” Questioned the silver warrior.  “I’ll be taking it off of you as soon as we go to bed.  No, I think I’d like to enjoy the sight of you in those shorts for a while, to give me more to look forward to at bedtime.”

 

            Cloud patted Blue and resisted the urge to snicker.  He again wished he’d known Sephiroth had such a weakness for him in cutoff denim shorts, but he hadn’t discovered that little nugget of information until he’d worn a pair for a physical therapy session.  Sephiroth had made him wait for weeks before finally agreeing to consummate their relationship, out of fear that he would injure Cloud’s healing thigh.  The blonde stood up and went to the main bedroom to change, while Sephiroth changed the channel to the nightly news.

 

            When Cloud returned to the den, Sephiroth had removed his boots and was stretched out across the couch.  He looked up at the blonde and patted his lap in silent invitation, his emerald gaze hot on him.  His shirt was halfway unbuttoned, baring just enough chest to tantalize him.  Evidently Sephiroth had learned to use Cloud’s weaknesses against him as well.  Swallowing as his body reacted to the sight of Sephiroth’s toned pectorals, Cloud crossed the room and straddled his lover carefully, grinning down at him as his long, calloused hands settled on his waist and glided over his naked chest and stomach before moving to his smooth-muscled thighs.

 

            “Come here,” Sephiroth coaxed.  Cloud obeyed and bowed over him, lowering his face to give the taller man access to his lips.  Sephiroth kissed him hotly and squeezed his bottom, raising his hips to grind the bulge in his pants between the blonde’s thighs.

 

            Cloud groaned softly and rubbed against him, his pulse quickening immediately and his groin tightening.  Sephiroth’s hands moved over his hips and around to the front, chafing his skin lightly as he dragged his palms over the blonde’s stomach and up to his chest.  He tweaked both pink nipples to hardness before stimulating them with his fingertips, making Cloud tingle and throb deliciously with pleasure and arousal.  They ignored the sounds of the television and kissed for several minutes, caressing and rubbing against one another unhurriedly.

 

            The silver-haired man broke the kiss and dragged his mouth down, kissing and licking Cloud’s throat and chest as hungrily as the blonde usually did to his.  Cloud sighed his name when he took a nipple into his mouth and teased it while he let his hands drop down below his navel again.  Sephiroth unbuttoned his shorts and pulled the zipper down to free his arousal, drawing a moan of pleasure from the blond when he began to squeeze and rub the length.

 

            “Kweh?” Blue chirped curiously.  Both men ignored it, too engrossed in their make-out session to be concerned with the questioning sound.

 

            Growing more and more aroused, Sephiroth lifted his companion then shifted and rolled smoothly, bringing Cloud under him and settling his hips between his thighs.  His desire raged within him and he considered taking Cloud right there on the couch…but then he noticed a pair of beady eyes staring up at them from the foot of the couch  He broke the kiss and trailed his lips over Cloud’s cheek to his ear, teasing the lobe as he tried to ignore the chocobo staring up at them. 

 

            “Cloud,” he whispered after a few moments, “your bird is staring at us.”

 

            “It’s okay,” panted Cloud softly, “he’s been fed.  He’s just curious.”  He moaned deep in his throat as Sephiroth stimulated his sensitive glans.

 

            “WAAARK?!”

 

            Sephiroth stopped with a heavy sigh, resting his forehead on Cloud’s shoulder.  “Why in Shiva’s name is he making that sound?”

 

            Cloud turned his head and tilted it so that he could look upside-down at his pet.  Blue pushed against his forehead with his beak and made a softer chirp of concern. 

 

            “I think,” Cloud considered aloud, “he might be afraid you’re hurting me.”

 

            Sephiroth snorted.  “That’s ridiculous—“ He started fondling Cloud again and made the blonde groan softly.

 

            “KWEHH!?” Blue warbled, flapping his stubby wings a little as he tried to climb onto the couch.

 

            Cloud burst into soft laughter and reached out with the arm that was on the outside of the couch to scratch the chick’s head.  “It’s okay boy.  Uncle Seph isn’t hurting me, see?  We’re just…playing.”

 

            The chocobo seemed to calm down and Sephiroth sighed with relief.  “Now, where were we?” he purred, resuming his fondling while kissing the blonde’s throat.  He smiled as Cloud undulated his hips and pleaded softly for him not to stop.  He felt a drop of slippery fluid form on the tip of his lover’s swollen sex and he slicked it over the glans, making Cloud buck and cry out sharply.

 

            Blue started hopping and flapping around in response, shedding a few downy feathers as he chirped and warbled in distress.  Sephiroth clenched his jaw and stopped his seduction, levering his body off of his lover and standing up.  “That’s it, I can’t do this with him having a conniption every time I make you cry out,” he growled, dragging his fingers through his long bangs in frustration.

 

            Cloud sat up and murmured to the distraught animal, trying to reassure him that he wasn’t injured.  “It isn’t his fault,” he said defensively, “He lost his mother and I’ve sort of taken her place.  He doesn’t know any better.”  He tucked himself back into his shorts and picked Blue up, cradling him against his chest and quieting him down.

 

            Sephiroth watched him and reigned in his impatience.  He knew the blonde was right and he didn’t truly blame the chick—it was just so frustrating to have his desires thwarted when he was so damned horny.  The last thing he wanted to do was get into an argument with his lover that might result in no lovemaking at all. 

 

            “I can wait,” the general said mildly, taking a seat in the armchair.

 

            Cloud looked at him apologetically, then down at Blue.  The chocobo was relaxed now, assured that his “Papa” was safe.  “What if I put him in his room and shut the door?”  Cloud suggested.  “He needs to get used to it anyway; we can’t have him running around unsupervised.”

 

            Sephiroth was pacified by the offer and he allowed his lust to show on his features again.  “I think that’s an excellent idea.”

 

            Just as eager to continue where they left off as Sephiroth was, Cloud carried Blue to his bedroom and tucked him into the nest he’d made for him.  Not wanting to leave the chick in total darkness, Cloud turned on the small table lamp and patted Blue on the head.  “Goodnight, fella.  We’ll see you in the morning, okay?”

 

            “Kweh,” chirped the animal as if in agreement.  Cloud smiled at him and left the room, flipping off the overhead light on his way out.  He felt a little guilty when he saw Blue stand up and start toward him as if intending to follow him out, but he shut the door and hurried down the hall back to the den.

 

            Sephiroth was on the couch again, this time lounging diagonally with his back pressed against the left corner between the arm and the cushion.  He had one leg propped and bent on the couch and the other dangling lazily over the side from the knee down.  On any other man the pose might have appeared sloppy, but Sephiroth possessed an animal grace that made him look sensual and relaxed.  His shiny silver hair spilled over his shoulders and down his chest on either side and he gave Cloud an inviting, crooked grin.

 

            Cloud admired him for a moment before starting forward.  He climbed in between his lover’s long, sprawled legs and instead of kissing him on the mouth, he worked at the buttons of his shirt with near desperation.

 

            “You know how it is,” he whispered huskily when Sephiroth looked at him with a question in his green eyes, “once the interruptions start it’s hard to get them to stop.  I don’t want to get distracted again.”  He smiled when Sephiroth responded with a deep chuckle.  Pulling open the taller man’s shirt, he stretched out on top of him and started kissing his neck while running his hands over his chest.  He tongued the hollow of Sephiroth’s throat and felt his passion rise at the feel of the hard ripples of muscle beneath his fingers.  Sephiroth tried to dip his head to kiss the blonde on the lips, but Cloud had already migrated down and began undoing his pants.

 

            Sephiroth had no objections; he loved it when Cloud was this hot with lust.  He grunted softly as the blonde’s hands parted the material of his pants and gripped his erection a little too roughly.  “It’s not going to go anywhere, Cloud.”

 

            The blonde flushed and bit his lip.  “Oops…sorry.”  He could faintly hear Blue chirping in the spare room and scratching at the door.  He was afraid that if he didn’t get down to business soon he’d give in to guilt and let the bird out.  He couldn’t let his decision to adopt the chocobo get in the way of his relationship with Sephiroth.

 

            _~I wonder if new parents ever feel this way when they bring a baby home.  I mean, you don’t want to neglect the new family member but you can’t neglect your own needs or your partner’s either.  Man, I hate guilt.~_

            “Cloud, slow down,” Sephiroth murmured softly, cupping the blonde’s chin to make him look up at him from his position at his waist.  “The bird is going to be fine.  If you come running every time he calls for you, he’ll walk all over you.  He’s got to learn that you’re in charge, understand?”

 

            Cloud stared up at his lover’s firm, commanding face and saw the Great General in every noble line.  He smiled a little.  “I guess if anyone knows about showing who’s the boss, it’d be you,” he whispered.

 

            “Of course,” Sephiroth said with a subtle smirk. 

 

            Out the corner of his eye, Cloud caught sight of a tube of lubricant and a condom package on the coffee table.  Glancing at the items and then back up at Sephiroth, he gave a smirk of his own.  “I thought you wanted to take it slow?  When did you get those, while I was putting Blue to bed?”

 

            Sephiroth shrugged.  “I’ve never claimed to be made of stone.  Let’s just say I’m being prepared.”

 

            Cloud laughed and reached up to run his hands over the other man’s chest and stomach again.  “It was just an observation, not a complaint.” 

 

He dragged his hands down and eased Sephiroth’s swollen member the rest of the way out of its confines, more slowly and carefully before.  It wasn’t as simple as releasing a regular man from his pants due to the length and size.  He felt Sephiroth’s fingers comb into his hair as he lowered his head to the shiny cap on the tip and flicked his tongue against it.  The other man’s soft groan encouraged him to take it into his mouth as far as he could and suck strongly at it.

 

            Sephiroth stared down at his lover’s head as it began to bob.  His lips parted and his silver lashes lowered as Cloud pleasured him.  He had the most amazing, silky lips and talented mouth; it wouldn’t take long for the blonde’s skills to drive Sephiroth to the brink.  He enjoyed every slurp, swipe of the tongue and squeeze of those shapely lips around his sex, fighting to control his body’s reactions so that he could revel in it for as long as possible.  His hands trembled as he stroked Cloud’s hair and he began to pant.  The blonde deep-throated him and squeezed the base of his shaft firmly, knowing what the action would do to him. 

 

            “Unh!  Cloud,” Sephiroth groaned hoarsely as the ministrations nearly undid him.  The blonde was good, though.  He kept him from having his final release, continuing to pleasure the bucking organ with his mouth while squeezing the root to prevent release.  The ecstasy crashed over Sephiroth in pulsing waves, never quite breaking but never receding enough for him to catch his breath.  Cloud finally stopped swallowing and allowed most of the taller man’s length to slide out of his mouth, holding only the head inside.  He swirled his tongue around it and rubbed one of Sephiroth’s tense thighs with his free hand.

 

            _~I didn’t think he could get any better at this,~_ Sephiroth thought as he strained and moaned, _~what does he do, practice on those damned hotdogs of his every time he stops for one on the road?~_

            Cloud gave one more firm lick with his tongue and released the rigid organ, kissing his way back up Sephiroth’s stomach and chest to his mouth.  He wasn’t surprised with the bruising intensity of the other man’s response to the kiss.  He parted his mouth and welcomed the intrusion of his tongue as Sephiroth’s hands cupped his bottom and pulled him hard against him.  He resisted the urge to smile as he felt his lover’s hands shaking as they worked at undoing his cutoffs again.  He was in for a good, hard pounding for getting Sephiroth in such a carnal state but he didn’t mind.

 

            Somehow, the silver-haired man got Cloud’s shorts undone and pulled down over his hips without ripping them.  He was getting better at his technique too; usually when he was this excited the result was another damaged article of clothing the blonde had to replace.  Maybe it was just his love for the cutoffs that stayed his aggression enough to pull them down without ruining them.  Cloud didn’t care because Sephiroth’s hand was gripping his flushed sex and stroking it now.  He pushed his fingers into the thick, silky mass of the taller man’s hair and flicked the invading tongue in his mouth with his own.  Sephiroth growled into his mouth and pulled on the shorts again, trying to get them completely off without breaking the kiss.

 

            Cloud caught on and he helped him, maneuvering himself and tugging as well until he could kick the shorts off.  He caught sight of Sephiroth reaching blindly out to the coffee table with one hand while the other resumed its stroking of the blonde’s cock.  This time Cloud couldn’t fight his knowing grin but the other man’s mouth was so hard and hot against his that he didn’t feel the subtle smile against his lips.  Whimpering softly into the kiss with pleasure, Cloud reached out as well and grabbed the lube, sure that it was what Sephiroth was aiming for. 

 

            Breaking the kiss to gasp; “Here,” Cloud deftly unscrewed the cap on the lube and held it out horizontally.  Sephiroth didn’t stop massaging his groin as he allowed the blonde to squeeze a portion of the gel out on his fingertips.  Cloud set the tube back down and slicked the lube over the other man’s digits, making them slick against his.  He couldn’t remember ever having been so in synch with a lover before; everything just fell into place with Sephiroth and sometimes he wondered if it was because of the chip or because they were simply so well-suited as sexual partners.

 

            He gasped a little when one of Sephiroth’s fingers entered him and the other man slowed down and kissed him less aggressively.  Cloud began to unconsciously hump against his lover as Sephiroth’s skilled hand steadily massaged his cock.  His finger eased in again—more gently this time—and Cloud laid his cheek against Sephiroth’s chest and stroked his hair, relaxing to accept the intrusion.  He felt the other man’s silken lips brush against his forehead as his penetrating finger pushed deeper.  The blonde’s eyes fluttered closed and he moaned as Sephiroth tickled inside briefly before withdrawing, only to push in again. 

 

            “Sephiroth,” Cloud sighed, turning his head to kiss the chest he rested against.

 

            Feeling the tension around his finger lesson, Sephiroth added another and teased the tip of the blonde’s sex until it was thoroughly lubricated with precum.  He murmured a command for Cloud to kiss him and the blonde obeyed, allowing him to dominate his mouth.  As Sephiroth thrust, pulled and teased, Cloud’s body began to tremble and his breath began to hitch unevenly.  The silver-haired man pushed his fingers deeply inside of the blonde and curled them searchingly until he found what he was looking for and the smaller man tensed with sensation and moaned loudly.  He wiggled his fingers against the spot until Cloud was crying his name with every ragged breath and finally went tense all over, coming against his stomach.

 

            Cloud collapsed in a panting heap on top of Sephiroth, his face flushed and sweaty and his seed smearing between their bodies.  He vaguely hoped he hadn’t gotten any on Sephiroth’s shirt but it felt like it was all over his abdomen and lower chest.  The taller man allowed him to catch his breath, releasing his spent cock to rub his back while he rested.  His long fingers were still firmly wedge inside of the blonde’s passage, giving the muscle a chance to relax further for him.

 

            “I’d like you to ride me,” Sephiroth purred against his companion’s soft hair.

 

            Cloud lifted his head and gazed into his eyes, still breathing heavily.  He smiled invitingly at Sephiroth and stretched out to kiss him softly.  “As if I could say no to that,” he breathed against his lips.  He eased into a sitting position, wincing a little when the other man’s fingers left his body.  Sephiroth brought his legs together to make it easier for Cloud to straddle him and he reached out for the condom while the blonde righted himself.  Thankfully the sounds from Blue’s room died down, which meant the chick had probably fallen asleep or given up.  There were no more distractions to interrupt this moment.

 

            Cloud watched his lover put the condom over his big, rigid cock and he waited until it was secured before applying lubricant to it for him.  Sephiroth’s emerald gaze was heavy-lidded and sensual on him as he slicked the lube over his sex to prepare it.  The silver warrior’s breath quickened with pleasure and he warned Cloud not to play too much.  Reluctantly, Cloud stopped and realized that he had nothing to wipe his hands off with. 

 

Sephiroth noticed Cloud’s dismayed look as he scanned the area around them and he huffed a soft laugh.  “We’re both coated with your cum and you’re worried about wiping lubricant off of your hands, Cloud?  Use my shirt.  It won’t harm anything.”

 

Cloud bit his lip sheepishly and nodded, wiping his hands gingerly on the material of his lover’s open shirt.  He always forgot that Sephiroth wasn’t as concerned with hygiene when they were having sex.  With that done, he rose up to position himself, gripping the taller man’s erection and positioning it at his readied entrance.  Sephiroth’s hands went around his hips to steady him as he began to lower himself onto it and they both groaned when it breached him.  Cloud moistened his lips with his tongue and opened his eyes, staring down at his lover as he slowly took him in.

 

Sephiroth held still beneath the blonde, waiting for the signal that he was adjusted.  When he was completely impaled, Cloud shivered above him and whispered his name.  Sephiroth slid his hands around to squeeze the tempting mounds of the blonde’s ass, reveling in the feel of his body squeezing him.  Cloud began to move gingerly, rocking against him and biting his lip.  Sephiroth waited for the expression of discomfort to fade into pleasure before he began to move as well.  Cloud’s sharp gasp of pleasure was all the encouragement he needed and he cupped the young man’s hips again to guide him up and down on his cock.

 

Cloud hissed through his teeth when his partner guided him down at an angle that stimulated him just right inside.  “Oh god,” he moaned, letting Sephiroth take the lead.  The thrusting length of the general’s arousal pleasured him to hardness again and he tilted his head back and closed his eyes, grabbing the top of the couch for support with one hand.

 

“There’s the…expression…I wanted to see,” announced Sephiroth in a husky, uneven voice.  He kept going, pulling Cloud’s hips forward while he thrust upwards.  That appealing flush of passion began to creep back into the blonde’s fair cheeks and his toned chest hitched with his sharp gasps of bliss.  Sephiroth nearly stopped in amazement when the hand that Cloud had been resting on his chest for support changed position and curled around the blonde’s hardening sex.  He’d never seen Cloud touch himself like that before.  The closest he’d ever witnessed was the blonde putting a condom on or lubing himself up.  As Cloud began to stimulate his own cock, Sephiroth began to lose control.

 

Cloud groaned raggedly as his lover bucked harder beneath him, driving more forcefully into his body.  He didn’t realize that his unconscious masturbation was driving Sephiroth half-mad with lust.  He’d only done it because the other man’s hands were occupied guiding his hips and he didn’t want him to stop doing that.

 

“You don’t know what you do to me, Cloud,” Sephiroth growled, wild with excitement at the vision of his fair lover stroking himself and moaning on top of him.  His thrusts evidently felt great to Cloud because the blonde arched back until his shoulders were only a foot above Sephiroth’s calves and his breath came in quick, sharp pants.  From his vantage point, Sephiroth could see the blonde’s groin tightening up with an impending orgasm. 

 

Cloud straightened up again and arched forward over his lover, opening his eyes to stare into Sephiroth’s as the climax overcame him.  His lips parted and his brow furrowed, but he had no breath to moan with as he spilled himself again.  Sephiroth groaned as well and pushed into him as his muscles clenched around his cock.  The general came a heartbeat after Cloud, sucking air raggedly as he pulsed inside of him.  He released the blonde’s hips and put his arms around his torso, hugging him tightly and grunting against his shoulder.

 

~Ah, Cloud…have you been taking contortionist lessons behind my back?  I didn’t know you were quite that limber.~

He was still marveling at the way the blonde had practically bent fully backwards on top of him and then straightened up as if it were nothing.  He kissed Cloud’s gasping lips and smiled with satisfaction.  It seemed that the more familiar he got with his lover’s body and with the act of sex, the more feats Cloud demonstrated.  They held each other for long moments, recovering and enjoying the closeness.

  

            “So,” Cloud said when he found the breath to speak again, “what else can I do to owe you something special?”

 

            Sephiroth tried and failed to hold back a grin.  “Oh, I have no doubt that you’ll find yourself in debt to me for something.  You have a habit of getting into trouble, Strife.”

 

            Cloud grinned at him unabashedly.

 

* * *

            Later that night as they were going to sleep, Blue started making noise again.  Sephiroth stoically ignored it but Cloud lay awake, staring at the ceiling with guilt-ridden sapphire eyes.  After listening to the pitiful, lonely chirps and calls for an hour, the blonde turned on his side and propped himself up on his elbow to look at his lover.

 

            “Sephiroth, are you asleep?”

 

            “I’m trying very hard to be,” the silver warrior grumbled.

 

            “Maybe…maybe I should bring him in here,” Cloud whispered, cringing with expectation of an outburst.

 

            Sephiroth sighed and opened his eyes, looking at Cloud with faint amusement and annoyance.  “And what will you do when he comes to expect it every night, Cloud?  Some day soon, that bird will be big enough to ride and I sincerely doubt the three of us could fit together in this bed.”

 

            “I know,” said the blonde with a grimace.  “It’s just…this is his first night here and he’s still just a baby.  He has to be scared and lonely.  Couldn’t we…just until he’s bigger?”

 

            “And you accused me earlier today of acting like a mother,” Sephiroth responded in an ironic tone.  “Very well ‘mother hen’.  Go and get your baby so that we can try to get some sleep.”

 

            Cloud started to get defensive until he saw the little smirk on the other man’s angelic face.  “You really don’t mind?”

 

            “I can cope with it…for now.  You’ll have to wean him off of sleeping with us eventually however, and if he shits on the bed or one of us the deal is off.”

 

            Cloud smiled at him and got out of bed.  Sephiroth watched him go and rubbed his eyes, cursing himself.  It was all well and good to lecture Cloud on not falling prey to a cute face but it seemed he was unable to take his own advice and be firm with the bird’s master.  A few minutes later, Cloud returned to the bedroom with Blue in his arms.  He set the chick in the middle of the bed and climbed back in. 

 

            “Kweh,” Blue peeped in a satisfied tone, tucking his feet under him and settling in between the two men.

 

            “Go ‘Kweh’ yourself, bird,” Sephiroth mumbled, but his voice lacked any venom as the soft, warm animal snuggled against him.  Without even realizing he was doing it, he reached down and scratched Blue on the head for a moment before closing his eyes.

 

* * *

-The End.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
